Gumby and Friends in Kirby's World
by Super Mirastar
Summary: A midquel of my old Kirby/Pokémon crossover fan fiction, "Cursed in Dreamland". Instead of Pokémon, Gumby and friends arrived in Dreamland and met Kirby, Tiff and Tuff. Done to honor a tribute to Art Clokey, who died five years ago.


**This was an attempt to make a midquel for my three-year old Kirby story that I've made, "Cursed In Dreamland". In this midquel, instead of Pokémon, there was a special, main appearance of Art Clokey's famous clay character, Gumby, and his pals. This was done to honor a tribute of the said creator who just died five years ago.**

 **Also based on the fan fiction "Gumby and Friends Enter The Legend of Spyro: Age of Heroes" by HolyCross9 from Devi** ** **a** ntArt.  
**

 **I'm sorry about to do this, but I do not own either Kirby or Gumby series. Otherwise, enjoy.  
** **EDIT ON 2/21/2016: I've corrected the typos and paragraphs for anyone to read. Thank you, anon!**

* * *

As Kirby watches the plate of spinach that Tiff was holding during the food name training, he couldn't tell what it is. Tiff looks at Tuff, confused.

"I was wondering why he didn't say it?" she asked. Tuff took a closer look on Kirby. Kirby doesn't say anything other than saying "Uhhhhhhhhh...".

"I don't think he couldn't say that." Melon?", Kirby asked.

"No, Kirby! Try again!" Tiff says as she held a piece of spinach on the plate. Kirby was trying to correctly say the food word, but as soon as he says it, he was interrupted by some green, orange, blue and yellow characters, which walked toward Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala.

"What's that!?" asked Fololo.

"I don't know," says Falala. "Those look familiar!" The four multicolored characters zooms past Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala, making them all dizzy. After a recovery, the kids took a few steps to see what these characters are. They all holding their lunchboxes. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala slowly walked onto the multicolored characters, who are all made of clay. The green one was a humanoid boy, the orange one was a horse, a blue one looks like a blonde mermaid, a yellow one was a dragon.

"Alright, I see what you all had. Show yourselves!" said Tiff. The green boy quickly sees the kids standing in front of him and walk to them.

"Hello there!" he said with a nice smile.

"I was telling you who you all are," said Tuff.

"Well, my name's Gumby," answered the green boy. "And these are my pals, Pokey, Prickle and Goo." All three characters waved at the kids, although the orange one was sad.

"Hello there, and what are you guys doing here?", asked Tiff.

"You'll see," said Goo. "We've been having a picnic today, but since our world is filled with noisy people, we've traveled from dimension to dimension to visit here." "And that's why you came into this place?" asked Tuff. "Yeah, I think", said Goo.

"Nobody can't make a noisy person to go away," stated Gumby.

"True, never make that go away." Tiff said, but she noticed Pokey has a sad look on his face.

"Excuse me?" asked Fololo. "I was wondering what is wrong with that orange horse?"

"You mean Pokey?" inquired Prickle. "He's probably because the person who created all four of us died."

"Who?" asked Tiff.

"The person we love is known as Art Clokey," replied Pokey.

"He's physically dead, but his heart, soul and everything goes straight into us. I still miss him..." said Prickle.

"You see," said Pokey with an anime sweatdrop on his head. "Not only because of that, he also voiced me and Prickle. I love him and now he's no longer with us."

"I see," said Tuff.

"I was really wanting you to see if you want to come over in Dreamland the other day?" asked Tiff.

"You might stay in Dreamland for a night," said Falala.

"I'm sorry," says Gumby. "We cannot stay in this place. We have to leave soon."

"After we eat our lunch done," put in Prickle while holding his sandwich.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you guys," says Gumby. He brought out a letter to Tiff and Tuff.

"What is that?" asked Fololo?

"It's a invitation to a Christmas Party, held at Magic City, Kentucky," replied Gumby.

"Kentucky? I never went to that place in the USA before!" says Tuff.

"That's neat!" exclaimed Tiff. "I'll be over at Magic City at... What does the party start?"

"It starts at December 24, 2015, at 8:00 PM," says Gumby.

"But it's 2012 in here, may we use Proffessor Curio's time machine to travel to 2015?" asked Tuff.

"Of course," says Prickle. "As long as you don't messed up the future."

Just then, Kirby came in front of the four clay-molded characters and the kids.

"Poyo?" says Kirby, confusingly.

"Who is this pink thing?" asked Goo. "Is he a clay person like us?"

"That's Kirby," answered Tiff. "He's the one Dreamland's biggest heroes. You know, he saves the day by putting monsters to the ground."

"With a copying ability," added Tuff.

"Will he morph like us?" asked Prickle.

"He'll be turning into any thing via copy abilities, unlike you all," replied Tiff.

"I'll stop playing food games until you eat done," said Tuff.

"Wow, thanks. I bet we better eat as fast as we can," said Gumby.

Meanwhile, all the clay characters and kids were having conversations and all things. Tiff and Tuff are watching them chat, and Kirby was amazingly happy to munch on his apple. Suddenly, Gumby's watch strike a 7:00 PM.

"It looks like it's time to go home," says Gumby.

"OK, but don't let the bad guys get you!" shouted Tiff.

"We won't let the Blockheads trying to get me," says Prickle.

"The block-what?" asked Falala.

"The Blockheads. Pranksters who trying to ruin our fun," says Goo. Tuff gives them a hand signal by sticking one finger up.

"I don't care who the Blockheads are. I'm sending you a good-bye, OK?"

"Would you please stop pointing your finger at them?" asked Tiff. The clay characters phased though a tree and exited out of an online book, called "Cursed in Dreamland!", into an another dimension. Tuff tapped a finger on Tiff's shoulder.

"Would you please continue with the food name training now?" asked Tuff.

"Sure," answered Tiff. "Why not?" Kirby agreed to continue using food name training. As soon as he does, a pink aura glow around him, and the camera shifts to the sky where Kirby can completely utter two words that you remember.


End file.
